1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to CPU heat sinks, and more particularly to a heat sink mounting structure, which can easily be locked to hold down the heat sink in close contact with the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of CPU heat sinks have been disclosed for use to dissipate heat from the CPU of a motherboard. During installation of a heat sink, fastening means must be used to fix the heat sink in position. Conventional fastening means for this purpose are commonly complicated. Further, conventional fastening means tend to be forced out of locking position when vibrated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a heat sink mounting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the heat sink mounting structure comprises a bottom rack adapted for fastening to a motherboard by screws and holding a heat sink in close contact with the CPU at the motherboard, and two fasteners adapted for securing the heat sink to the bottom rack. According to another aspect of the present invention, each fastener comprises a double-end hook mounted in a respective locating groove of the heat sink and adapted for hooking in respective retaining holes in corner uprights of the bottom rack, a holding down plate adapted for holding down the double-end hook, and a locking lever pivoted to the double-end hook and adapted for locking the holding down plate.